


My Sweet Sunshine

by Sweet_Summer_Strawberries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Summer_Strawberries/pseuds/Sweet_Summer_Strawberries
Summary: In which Yuuri takes care of a sick Victor.





	My Sweet Sunshine

Viktor should have known as soon as he saw that no one was touching that shrimp. The previous night, he and Yuuri went out to a fairly fancy banquet. The amount of shrimp in the tray should have tipped him off as a warning. 

His remark about the “interesting sauce” made him feel incredibly stupid right now. 

Now, he was lying in bed, with a bowl next to him. Yuuri fussed about, running in and out of the room for the various items that would aid Viktor in his recovery. 

The bed also gave him a great advantage when it came to looking at that a-

“I brought you medicine.”

Yuuri looked flushed. He must have ran to the store and back while Viktor delved into the deepest parts of his mind. He noticed the label on the orange bottle. He recognized the brand as one that tasted like complete and utter shit. 

Yuuri noticed the revulsion crawl up onto Viktor’s face and settle itself there. 

“Nope. We’re not doing this. I don’t care if you don’t like the medicine. You’re taking it.”

Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but Yuuri took that as an opportunity to shove the spoon in his mouth. The vile taste enveloped his taste buds as the liquid slithered down his throat. 

He always figured that situations like this would always be prolonged, like they are in books and movies. 

But no. 

At least it was over with though. 

Oh great. 

A cold flash. 

Viktor felt like an ice cube. He looked at Yuuri, and saw the sun. 

The warm, beautiful sun. Yuuri was both in his eyes. But right now, he focused more on the warm part.

He could drool over Yuuri when he wasn’t sick. 

Viktor leaped up onto the bed and smothered Yuuri with a bear hug. They fell to the bed with a muffled thud. 

He wanted to kiss Yuuri, but that would most likely result in a palm to the face. 

He grinned. 

He still did it anyway. 

He got a palm in the face as a reward.


End file.
